In the Stars
by Rene1
Summary: *New Chapter* (FINALLY!!!!!! Sorry about the extremely long wait...) Vegeta and Kakarot meet face to face for the first time. Meanwhile on Earth Piccolo is still on the rampage.
1. Default Chapter

*In*   
*the*   
*Stars*  
  
Disclaimer: All I own is my fic and Zaila (Like yall thought I owned DBZ....) All other characters belong to Akira Toriyama and its producers.   
  
  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
  
Ages:  
Kakarot/Goku- 18  
Vegeta- 23  
Bulma- 22  
ChiChi- 18  
  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
  
  
"Father, I am saiyan of royal blood! Why do I have to have a low class idiot, like Kakarot, come with me?! And he is the son of Bardock, no less!"  
  
King Vegeta could just visualize what his son was going to say, when he found out. He had thought long and hard about the decision to send a rebel's son on a purging mission, with his son. But he couldn't think of anyway to control Bardock without having a revolt on his hands. How could he had let a low class nothing get this much political power?  
  
"King Vegeta, the soldier Bardock has asked for a council with you. Shall I let him in?" his secretary asked as she kneeled.  
  
"By all means let him in, Zaila." he ordered.  
  
"Yes, your highness."  
  
A few moments later, Bardock entered the king's chamber.  
  
"Well, well nice meeting you again, Bardock." Vegeta hissed.  
  
"I can't say the same, Vegeta." Bardock retaliated.  
  
"I knew you would come sooner or later. I hear your son is very strong, for a third class's son."  
  
"Leave my brats out of this. This is between you and me. How dare you bring our brats into our battle."  
  
"You've been growing soft. In battle family ties do not matter, besides if one of us dies, we need our offspring to carry on our fued," King Vegeta snickered.  
  
Bardock was barely able suppress an urge to rip Vegeta to shreds. Vegeta then rose out of his chair and stood face to face with Bardock.  
  
Vegeta laughed. "Since when did you start caring for the brat? I heard you disowned him. What caused this sudden change of heart?" he paused as if waiting for an answer, "I know when! It's when you let that woman brainwash you. You were once worth something to the empire."  
  
"Leave her out of this." Bardock threatened.  
  
"That worthless woman has corrupted you. Saiyans were never meant to be philosophers, we are destined to be warriors! And disobeying my orders has a fatal consequence for your son. You are too easily controlled, Bardock. Dismissed!"  
  
Bardock smirked. "You think you have me all figured out. You are a fool, Vegeta. I cannot be controlled by the likes of you."  
  
*****************************************  
  
  
AN: Well, what you think? Should I continue? Ideas? Suggestions? Please review.   
  
Ja ne  
  
~Rene~ 


	2. Two

*In*  
*The*  
*Stars*  
  
*****************************   
Chapter 2   
*****************************  
  
  
  
"Kokaru do I have to do this?!" complained Kakarot, as he meditated.   
  
Kokaru walked over to her son. "Strength of the mind is just as important as strength of body."  
  
"Yeah but I rather be out sparring. Plus you know how these teachings are against the..." he whined.   
  
Kokaru frowned. "DO NOT QUESTION ME! King Vegeta is a simple-minded idiot. And," she paused,"… since you have worked hard you may go train."  
  
As soon as the words "go train" came out her mouth, Kakarot was out the door.  
  
"That boy. So much like his father," Kokaru thought happily. Just then Bardock barged in.   
  
"Bad session with the King?" she teased.  
  
"What do you think? Where is the brat?"  
  
"You mean Kakarot."  
  
"Whatever. Where is he?"  
  
"Training."  
  
"Tell him to get ready. He'll be leaving soon."  
  
Kokaru clenched her fists. "You couldn't convince him? I don't want my son, our son to become a pawn of Vegeta!" she halfway sobbed.  
  
Bardock put his hand on her shoulder. "It'll be ok, Kokaru. Kakarot is strong. Now go tell him to come in."  
  
Kokaru nodded and went off to find her son.  
  
******************************  
  
"You know what Vegeta?"  
  
"What Nappa?" Vegeta asked slightly annoyed.  
  
"You need a mate. You're too moody." Nappa said, while praying that Prince Vegeta wouldn't blow his head off.  
  
"Did my father tell you to ask that?"  
  
Nappa nodded.  
  
"Prince, the King also wanted me to tell you of your next assignment. The purging of Planet 54-907S."  
  
Vegeta smirked, "Well what are you waiting for Nappa? Get ready!"  
  
"Vegeta, I'm not joining you. Kakarot will be your partner."   
  
**************************************  
  
AN: Sorry if the characters are a little OOC... I tried. Plus I don't think I'm that good of a writer anyway. I'm in pessimistic mood, today.  
  
Well, what you think? Should I continue? Ideas? Suggestions? I know its a little early but should the parings be:  
V/B and K(Goku)/CC   
~or~  
K(Goku)/B and maybe V/CC?  
  
I know that last pairing is "weird" but I have read a couple good Goku/Bulma's and (one) Vegeta/ChiChi. One example is We Forgot About Bulma! by Nekoni.   
  
Ja ne  
  
~Rene~ 


	3. Three

*In*  
*The*  
*Stars*  
  
  
********************  
Chapter: 3  
********************  
  
"Daddy tell me about the stars."  
  
"Ok, precious. First look up at the stars. Did you know that stars tell us things?"  
  
"Can they tell me my destiny, dad?"  
  
"Maybe. But I do know that stars tell stories and sing songs to us."  
  
"Really? What kind of stories and songs do they speak of? I can't hear anything."  
  
"Be silent. Close you eyes, and open your heart. Hear it now?"  
  
~You will gaze upon us when you have no hope~   
You will thank us for showing you your path~  
Don't worry little one~   
Though everything seems lost~  
Our light will shine upon you and brightened your darkened day~  
  
"Yes, daddy I do! I can hear the stars! But their song sounds sad..."  
  
*****************  
  
ChiChi smiled at this memory of her father. Every night after he was murdered she looked at up at the stars for guidance. ChiChi held a hand to her face, she was crying. Hot-tears had began to run down her cheeks.   
  
"Piccolo." she thought.   
  
Her head and heart screamed hate for him. That green freak had killed her family and her "sister's" family. Her "sister" was Bulma Breifs. ChiChi had first met Bulma, when Piccolo attacked Capsule Corporation. ChiChi had been following Piccolo on Nimbus, a gift to her from a family friend. ChiChi watched in horror as everything near Capsule Corperation went up in flames. ChiChi flew in and out of buildings trying to save as many as possible.   
  
As she flew into Capsule Corp. she had found Bulma on the ground choking to death. Hopping off Nimbus, ChiChi ran to Bulma and began dragging her to the window. Then the floor caved in. In the fall, ChiChi had broken her leg but she somehow managed to save herself and Bulma before the entire building collapsed.  
  
After that ChiChi and Bulma had become close as sisters. They both dedicated themselves to opposing Piccolo. ChiChi was the strength and Bulma was the brains. ChiChi sighed. She didn't know how long she could keep resisting. She also wonder about if she would die fighting Piccolo before she ever a had a true family.   
  
ChiChi closed her eyes and listened. Slowly a soft melody came to play in her ears:  
  
~You will think you end is near. ~  
~Do not worry, you are far from it. ~   
~Two will descend upon your earth~   
~And destroy the evil that has plagued you~  
~But be for warned, things are not always what they seem~  
  
  
*****************  
  
  
  
"Bulma! Bulma!"  
  
"What's wrong ChiChi?! Is it Piccolo?"  
  
"The stars spoke to me!"  
  
Bulma walked over to her ChiChi, put her hands on her hips and sighed.   
  
"ChiChi are you sure that you aren't hearing things?" Bulma asked with a concerned look on her face.  
  
ChiChi glared at Bulma. No matter how old she got, Bulma questioned her abilities. She was always underestimated. This really got to her but this was not the time for confessing her problems.  
  
ChiChi, still glaring, replied, "I know what I heard. And this was what the stars said:  
  
You will think the end is near  
Do not worry, for you are far from it  
Two will descend from upon your earth  
And destroy the evil that has plagued you  
But be for warned, things aren't always what they seem."  
  
"Well that's very cryptic. Do you have any idea what it means?" Bulma inquired, with her hands on her hips.  
  
"ItmeanswhenwegotofightPiccolosomeday, oneofuswillthinkwearecloseto death. ThentwopeoplewillcomefromtheskyandkillPiccolo. Butwemustbe cautiousbecausetheycouldbehidingsomething," ChiChi said rather quickly.  
  
Bulma stared for a moment, then muttered something about ChiChi "needing some sleep" and went off to bed.  
  
  
  
************************  
  
  
Translation: It means when we go to fight Piccolo, someday, one of us will think we are close to death. Then two people will come from the sky and kill Piccolo. But we must be cautious because they could be hiding something.  
  
  
************************  
  
So whatcha think? And the Piccolo I'm talking about is Piccolo Daimoa; I believe he's called King Piccolo, too (not sure though). I feel sorry for ChiChi *sniff* losing her daddy at such a young age. I only got 4 reviews. But hey I'm happy better than nothing ^_^. And I like to thank the people who reviewed. *smiles and takes a deep breath* THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!!!!!!  
  
~Rene~ 


	4. Chapter 4

*******************

Chapter 4

*******************

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a (n) original character(s). The rest belongs to Akira Toriyama, etc.

Quick AN: Sorry for taking so long before updating but I've been really busy with school and volleyball. Now on with the story ;)

*******************

I can't believe I'm finally going out into space. I also have the perfect chance to test my abilities. Yes, I will finally prove myself to my father. Radditz thinks he's so strong and tough. That attitude of his is going to change very soon. As will everyone else's. I will become a super saiyajin.

*******************

Kakarot tapped his foot with impatience. 

'Just how long is this Prince going to take to get here? It's not like he's going on royal business. A simple planet purging mission that's all it is.' he thought as he grew more and more impatient.

Kakarot then heard some yelling and whimpers for mercy coming towards him. 

'Definitely, Vegeta and his cowardly henchmen,' Kakarot snickered to himself. 'I wonder what Prince Vegeta looks like in person? All we low classes see of him is his face.'

His thoughts were interrupted an explosion obliterated the door.

Kakarot stared for a moment and then managed to ask, "A-are you Prince V-Vegeta?"

The saiyan standing before him, rolled his eyes and said, "No, I'm your brother."

"Haha. Very funny. Seriously though, you're Prince Vegeta? But you're so…"

"So… what?!" Vegeta asked getting more impatient by the minute.

"Oh nothing." Kakarot replied looking up into empty space.

Vegeta looked on Kakarot in disgust and snorted.

"Stupid low class filth. I should not have to put up with such trash. I should have you killed." 

"I like to see you try that. Soon, cocky my Prince. Soon. " Kakarot mumbled softly, as he entered his pod. 

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

ChiChi yawned. She had a good night sleep for once in a long time. ChiChi got up and stretched. "Let's see I've been fighting Piccolo for about 11 years. Time sure does fly by." ChiChi said to herself. It had been months since the stars last spoke to her and she had began to believe that Bulma was right. She had been too stressed to know the difference between reality and hopeful dreaming. 

ChiChi got up and walked down stairs, "Bulma are you up?"

"Yeah. Come in here and look at the news." Bulma's voice cracked.

ChiChi sat in front of the television. A news anchor appeared on to the tv. 

"Early this morning to the south of West Capital, an enormous explosion killed an estimated 350 people. It is said that Piccolo Daimoa is responsible for this horrible incident..."

Pictures of the damage and burnt bodies started to flash on the screen. Bulma continued to watch but then slowly got up, turned the tv off, and walked into the kitchen. ChiChi just continued to stare at blank screen.

"Damn, him." ChiChi whispered slowly. "Piccolo will pay for this. I will avenge my father's death and everyone else's. That is my promise to you father." 

*****************

AN: I made ChiChi 13-ish when her father died. That's how I got the 11 years thing. Thanks for 7 reviews everybody ^-^ And um that little scene between Goku and Vegeta was my pathetic attempt at humor *sweatdrop*

And to Hakai: I know a bit about Celipa but my memory goes on the rest of Bardock's team. So could you e-mail me and tell me more about Bardock's team? I would appreciate it.

Rene


End file.
